Palleted goods, or pallets, are frequently shipped via truckload shipping, e.g., with the pallets loaded in trailers, where numerous pallets can be placed in front-to-back and side-to-side relationship to one another. Due to weight restrictions, setting maximum weights for the freight on a trailer, the pallets may be distributed throughout the trailer to provide a distributed weight along the length and between the sides of the trailer. The distribution of pallets often results in a spacing between adjacent pallets and between pallets and the sides of the trailer. For example, the pallets may be arranged in rows extending in the width direction of a trailer, where the rows can be alternately positioned to the left and right in a zig-zag pattern extending from front to back in the trailer, and alternately leaving spaces between each pallet row and a side of the trailer. Additionally, the alternating rows can include rows that position pallets adjacent to both sides of the trailer, leaving a central space between the pallets on either side. During transportation, the spaces around the pallets can permit the pallets to shift or lean with resulting distortion of, for example, stacked containers forming the pallet. Hence, there is a need for a stabilizing structure that can fill the spaces between pallets and/or between pallets and the sides of a trailer to prevent shifting of the pallets during transport.